Spike or Spiketta?
by Aziraphael
Summary: Something happens to Spike that he certainly wasn't expecting!COMPLETE
1. Spiketta

Title: heshe  
Author: scummbar  
Rating: PG now could go higher later.  
E-mail: scummbar@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: own nothing, nadda, zilch  
  
Spike stretched up and swung his legs over the side of the sarcophagus. He ran his hand through his hair and it ran and ran and ran. "What the…" he exclaimed as he suddenly realised his hair seemed to be down to his waist. It was still platinum though. He pulled it to see if he was dreaming but winced in pain as he realised that it was. He stood up quickly and suddenly realised that his t-shirt didn't seem to fit right and he looked down and then back up again and then down. He then looked inside his shirt to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then sat on the floor with a thud when he realised he wasn't. "Oh bloody hell…" and then he stopped there was something else. His voice was higher and lighter. He stood up quickly and exclaimed "What the hell have they done to me!" before grabbing his duster and storming out of his crypt.  
  
"Nothing happened," Anya cried.  
"Sorry," Willow replied. "But it is a really unpredictable spell it can't always be right."  
Thank god," mumbled Xander.  
"What?" Anya asked suspicious.  
"Nothing look we tried it, and it didn't work that's all there is to it. Come on lets go now."  
"But I wanted you to see what it's like to be a woman for a little bit," Anya whined "and you promised that you would do one thing I asked,"  
"Yes, but I didn't expect this!" Xander shouted.  
"See, you don't care how I feel,"  
"Look, Anya, we tried it and it didn't work. And I do care how you feel or I wouldn't have done it would I," he reasoned.  
"I guess not, okay lets go home then," she replied finally.  
"Thank you," he anounced. "And thanks Will," he whispered  
"I didn't do anything wrong, I don't know why it didn't work," The red head replied equally quietly.  
"You mean you were really going to turn me into a woman!" he hissed.  
"Well yes, you did want to,"  
"Only to please Anya" the boy replied furiously.  
"Oh sorry, at least it didn't work," she added apologetically.  
"Yeah," Xander added miserably before leaving with Anya.  
"I guess I may as well throw all of this away," She told Tara. "It's useless anyway."  
"Yeah, I'll help" the blond answered.  
  
  
Giles opened the door to find a very angry woman on his doorstep. She would be quite attractive, Giles thought if her face wasn't contorted into such fury. "Rupert, let me in right now!" she screamed.  
Giles was taken aback, "Do I know you?"  
"Of course you bloody know me, you git!" she shouted Now let me in and fix whatever the hell it is you've done to me!"  
Then he saw it, the leather coat, and the familiar accent. The bleach blond hair the caustic remarks, "Spike?" he ventured.  
"No it's the bloody Queen mother," he replied sarcastically "now let me in and fix this." He demanded.  
"c…come in," he stuttered in surprise as she stormed past him and collapsed into the chair. Giles closed the door and walked to the couch. Never taking his eyes off Spike.  
"Look, I'm not a bleeding freak show."  
"Oh, um… sorry. It's just," Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both heads shot up, "that's probably Buffy," Giles replied.   
Spike paled well as much as he could being a vampire, "don't let her in," Spike said quickly.  
"What?"   
"Look the last thing I need is her, or the whelp finding out. I'd never hear the end of it."  
"Fine but if she does come in you have to take the duster off."  
Now it was Spike's turn to go "What?"  
"Look it's a dead give away and another thing keep your mouth shut. Otherwise she'll realise it's you in an instant." The watcher ordered. "Hurry up she's going to get suspicious."  
Spike sighed heavily and handed his duster over, "Happy?" he asked throwing Giles a death glare.  
He ignored him and opened the door. "Oh hello Buffy, ready for your patrol."  
"Yeah I just thought you know with all that dark magic around if you wanted me to check anywhere else tonight."  
"Oh god, that reminds me, I have to give a talisman, now where was it," Giles mumbled before he went inside forgetting totally about Spike who glared at Giles until Buffy walked in and had a panicked smile on his face. Giles suddenly realised his mistake and then quickly said, "Buffy this is my niece S…Sarah from England. She's just here for a few days." Whilst searching through his draws looking for it.  
"Hi I'm Buffy" Buffy introduced herself. "You know you remind me of someone,"  
"Must be Rupert," Spike said quickly.  
"Yeah, that's probably it," Buffy said slowly.  
"Found it!" Giles said a little too loudly. Buffy turned round took the talisman from Giles and put it around her neck.  
"Well, bye Sarah, nice meeting you," Buffy said before she turned around and kicked her in the face.  
"Buffy what are you doing?" Giles asked her.   
"She's a vampire Giles." She replied between blows.  
"Get the stupid bint off me!" Spike screamed out.  
Buffy paused; she looked at the vampire and cocked her head to one side, steak in hand. "What did you just say?"  
Spike stood there a little dumbfounded. Rubbing his face from where he had just been kicked, "nothing" he answered petulantly.  
"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked.  
"What is this? 20 bloody questions, I didn't say anything okay!"  
Buffy's eyes widened and she laughed. Spike's heart fell into his stomach. She knew and he knew it. "Spike?"  
"No" Spike answered mutinously.  
"It is you, sort of," she exclaimed.  
"Okay, but you say one word of this to anyone and you're dead. Got it!" He threatened.  
Yeah," she replied trying to suppress her laughter but failed miserably. Spike just gave her a dirty look and slumped back in the chair again nursing his jaw. "What happened?" she asked between giggles.  
"How the hell should I know?" he replied angrily "I just woke up and look at me."  
"I had better phone Willow and see if she knows anything." Giles announced smiling.  
"Oh great so Red's going to know as well, is she?"  
"I'm going to need help with this, she's a witch, I'm not," he reasoned.  
"All right just make sure no one else finds out."  
Giles picked up the phone and started dialling.  
"Do you know something, you actually look good as a woman," Buffy told him covering a smile.  
"Shut up!" Spike answered "What's taking so long watcher?"  
"She's just going to check something. Oh she's back. Yes I'm here. What? Oh okay. I'd batter tell him and you better come over here with the book."  
"What? It's her fault isn't it?" Spike asked.  
Giles nodded slowly she's coming over here with the book. The good news is that the effects only last 24 hours.  
"What! I can't stay one hour like this. I don't want to stay 24! Ain't there a reversal spell or summat?"  
"Wait a minute," Spike sighed frustrated as Giles continued on the phone. Then he looked back at Spike. "There is a reversal spell," he said slowly. "Unfortunately there's some bad news."  
What you mean looking like this wasn't bad enough?"  
"The ingredients they had for the reversal of the spell they threw away because they thought the spell didn't work. And now it's mixed up with all the other rubbish. They can't get it back."  
"Oh bloody hell, why can't you lot ever leave things alone. Bloody idiots the lot of ya!" he shouted angrily.  
"Look they're bringing the book. I can see if I have the ingredients then we can pop to the magic shop and perform the reversal spell. Okay? Just sit tight."  
Spike agreed reluctantly as Giles passed him his duster back.  
  
Ok this is the first chapter. I'll try and do the next one. And before I get flamed about how unrealistic this plot is IT's MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT!!!! You'll find out why later in the story. Ok, gotta go my cat is sitting on the monitor.  



	2. Amulet

Disclaimer: still don't own it but I'm working on it!  
  
  
5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and in walked Willow with Tara in tow neither could look Spike in the eye as he stared at them ferociously. Willow handed Giles the book and he opened it at the page she marked. "Hey Buffy," Willow said quickly skirting around Spike.  
"Hey Willow," Buffy replied smiling.  
They could both hear a deep growling coming from the chair. Willow took a deep breath and turned to face him and looked really apologetic, "I am really sorry," she said looking at Spikes new look. "But on the upside you look really good," Willow added hoping to appease him, Tara nodded quickly in agreement. "Not that you didn't when you were a man," She was starting to fluster under his hard blue glare.  
"What Willow is trying to say is, her bad," added Buffy.  
Willow gave her a thankful look, "Yeah, my bad," and gave him a hopeful smile.  
"This had better come off , that's all," he added frowning and looking at his hands. They were smaller and thinner. They didn't seem to be real. His legs were longer and leaner but he was still the same height. His torso had shrunk. But as he looked down he couldn't fail to see them. He closed his eyes buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. Normally he loved them. He smirked as he thought how much he did love them, just not on him on someone else.   
"Oh dear," a voice called out from the desk.  
Spikes head shot up. "What the hells wrong now?"  
"Willow, umm do you know that the pages were stuck together?" he asked pulling them apart.  
"No," she replied sheepishly.  
"Well if we had gone with your reversal, suffice it to say it wouldn't have worked."  
"What would have happened?" Spike demanded.  
Giles looked at Spike and failed to stop the smile tugging at the muscles of his mouth. "You …you would have turned green," he replied quietly trying to keep his composure by taking off his glasses and staring at the frames but his voice was breaking with laughter.  
"WHAT!" Spike yelled as he turned and stalked towards Willow, murderous intent in his eyes.   
"That's enough," Buffy shouted at him as she pushed him back onto the chair. "So she turned you into a women, deal with it!"  
"Deal with it," he repeated staring at her in disbelief. "And how do you propose I sodding deal with it? I mean it ain't a case of bloody chicken pox is it!" He yelled back.  
Buffy sighed this was getting her no where, "Look, Giles you can still do this reversal thing can't you?"  
Giles took off his glasses again and rubbed his eyes," It's not going to be that easy, you see this requires a certain artifact that is very rare and in fact I doubt even the council has one but I know someone who has." He added hesitantly.  
"Who?" asked Spike almost hysterically.  
Giles looked right at him and said one word that caused his hope to come crashing down, "Angel."  
  
"I am not asking for that poofs help!" he shouted defiantly as he rose from his chair. "No sodding way!" He yelled before slamming the door as he left.  
"I guess that means he's going for door number two. The long 24 hrs." Buffy added.  
"Yep the long haul," added Willow.  
"Very long and haully," added Buffy before they looked at each other and burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
  
Ok, I know this is kind of short I'll try and make the next one longer. The next chapter is practically written already and should be up soon. Spike's outside on his own in a new female world. What's gong to happen well don't worry you wont have to wait long. Please r and r  



	3. Willy's Bar

Title: Willy's Bar  
Author: scummbar  
E-mail: scummbar@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it but negotiations with Joss Whedon are being planned :p  
  
  
As soon as she walked through the door, Willy couldn't take his eyes off her, neither could a lot of the other inhabitants of the bar. They watched her as she strode towards him. Long wavy platinum hair, her duster trailing behind her. Her murderous blue eyes glaring at him as she grabbed a stool and sat on it. Part of him was fascinated and another part just wanted to run away and hide under a table. "O-neg and whisky," she ordered. "And if you tell me I ain't welcome here, I'll rip out your heart and serve it to ya."   
"Why would I do that?" Willy asked nervous over her choice of words and placed the drink in front of her. "It's on the house," he added trying to give a charming smile which just looked like a sneer. Spike looked at him a little confused over what Willy was trying to do with his face and just sighed and stared at the crimson drink in his glass. He didn't know why he had come here. He was sick and tired of not being able to do anything and this wasn't helping. He wanted to do something anything to change back but going to that Sire of his was not one of them. He could look after himself bloody well without needing the help of that nancy boy hair gelled wanker. And he would prove it even if he had to pick a fight with every demon in this bar. Suddenly a hulking figure sat next to him. The stool straining against the huge muscular weight that was being placed on it. Fine may as well start somewhere he thought.  
"Hey sugar," the demon husked. Spike closed his eyes as a wave of foul smelling air blasted his face.  
"Great I have to get hit on by a bloody fungus demon," Spike hissed and turned to face the demon that now appeared to be dripping over the counter. Not only was it a fungus demon it was the same one that Dru had cheated on him with. He smiled oh he was going to enjoy fighting this one.  
The demon took his smile to be an invitation to carry on. He placed his hand onto Spikes thigh. Spike looked at him and then whacked the hand off his leg he stood up and glared into him. "What in sodding hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled. Hi s adrenaline was pumping as he tightened his fists eagerly anticipating a fight.  
"Hey, leave the lady alone," a deep voice called out from behind Spike. Spike turned around in frustration. His eyes widened as he realised that the demon who had said it was the one who with another demon had beaten him up months ago and chucked him out of the bar. Well this was getting better he could fight this guy and the demon. After all, he thought with a smirk what was the point of a fight you know you're gonna win. Now all he had to do was to provoke him. That shouldn't be too hard he thought but he would have to do it so none of the bloody idiots could suspect anything, he slowly sat back down.   
"…Spike" the demon said.  
"What?" he replied quickly. Oh no he thought he's only gone and bleeding well found me out.  
"I asked," repeated the demon. "How a pretty girl like you ended up with a traitorous demon killer bastard like Spike,"  
Spike looked at him in bewilderment, "What?…How?"  
The demon smiled at her, he couldn't believe his luck. She had obviously been so impressed with his rescue of her that she was unable to think of anything else. Now that he had obviously had an effect on her with his chivalry and now that the fungus demon had moved to the further end of the bar. All he had to do was blow her away with his prowess and she would be his. "I never forget a smell, I'm an Asgarth demon, and our sense of smell surpasses even vampires. And I don't mean to be rude but his smells all over you."  
Oh bloody hell thought Spike. How the hell do I manage to be sitting next to someone with a sodding odour memory? Spikes face fell. He's gonna find out, I bloody know it. He lifted his glass and drank it down in one go his game face appeared and then disappeared after a moment.   
The demon was suitably impressed. He saw her demeanour change when he mentioned Spike and smiled to himself. This was going all the much easier for him. He thought it was pretty obvious that this woman and Spike were not on all too friendly terms. Great this should be easy. "Do you want another?" the demon asked.   
Spike looked at him. If that git wants to give me a free drink let him he thought. "ok," he replied "but ain't you gonna have one?" Great he thought get the ponce drunk and then maybe getting him into a fight wont be too hard.   
Perfect thought the demon maybe if she gets drunk she'll pour her tears about Spike onto a shoulder to cry on. Preferably mine. "Yeah sure," the demon replied. When Willy placed their drinks on the bar. Spike looked at the demon's drink. He's only gone and bought the strongest drink on the menu. Two of those and he'd be under the table. The demon turned to Spike. "Look I wouldn't waste anything on that loser, he isn't all that," the demon continued. "I mean I could wipe the floor with him, and I have done, it was a couple of months ago. The guy was crying like a baby." Spike's blood began to boil but he noticed an opportunity and seeing the wad of cash the demon had brought out he had a plan. He waited until the demon had drank his drink and then attempt to recover as it burnt the back of his throat. "Yeah not bloody likely is it?" Spike continued. "I mean even I could defeat you."   
The drink had already started to have an effect on the demon. "Huh you wanna bet on it?" he slurred.   
Spike looked at him and smiled, "Yeah why not? How about one hundred dollars to whoever wins the fight. Me against you?" This was going great he could get money and a fight out of this guy. The fact that he didn't have a hundred on him didn't bother him. I don't intend to lose he thought.  
The demon looked at him and agreed "ok then, but the hundred is only if you win." Yeah like she's going to win he thought.  
"What if you win? Spike asked watching carefully. The demon smiled, this was going to be good.  
  
Buffy had just finished patrollinmg the cemetries and was on her way to the bronze. It had been quite quiet as she left the cemetary something crashed in an alley. She walked towards it purposefully and came face to face with big battered drunk and green. She recognised him as one of the regulars at Willy's bar. She gave him a cursory look and then spun on her heel and strode out.  
"Cheating vampire," it slurred. She stopped and turned back.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Said, why don't you do us all a favour and slay that cheating vampire,"  
"Where?" she demanded as she pinned him against the wall.   
He laughed hoarsely, "Where do you think?"  
She punched him in the head and released him as he slumped unceremoniously to the ground, unconscious.   
"Guess its not going to be a slow night after all," she told herself as she walked off in the direction of Willy's Bar.  
  
He was jumping up and down high on blood whisky and adrenaline. He smirked as another demon came lumbering towards him. He had already won the last seven matches, the proof of which was lying folded in his pocket and yet they kept coming. He avoided the punch and then kicked him into a wall. He stalked towards him to get him before he had a chance to get up when he had to stop. His hands flew to his head as his vision blurred and he began to sway slightly. It only lasted a few seconds but when he removed his hands and saw a punch fly towards him. It was too late to avoid it and he was blasted against the wall outside the bar. The demon hadn't been as drunk as his predecessors so he was quicker but he was still pretty far gone. Spike stood up shaking it off and walked towards the demon. He avoided the two poorly aimed punches and grabbed the demons head and shoved it into the wall leaving a 6 ft orange demon lying unconscious at his feet. He stuck his hand out to a smaller demon and took his newly acquired hundred. He folded it with the others and placed it back in his pocket.   
"Right so who's next?" he announced. A seven foot demon with a neck like a tree trunk stepped forward his eyes widened and he spun around and went straight back into the bar. Spike looked at them confused as the others followed him frantically. He couldn't figure it out he looked behind him and saw her standing there glaring daggers at him.   
A lazy smile crossed his face, "miss me pet?"  
"Never, Spike now Giles says I have to keep an eye in case of any side effects."  
"What you're worried about me?"  
"No," she retorted "It's in case the spell affects your chip. It means I can stake you without having to search all of Sunnydale." Se grabbed his arm and forcibly dragged him out of the alley. "I don't want to spend the whole time in that crypt of yours and Giles is too busy and you are no9t going anywhere near Dawn like this so we're going to the Bronze."  
"Oh great fighting against the wall all fists and fangs always gives me an appetite. Usually it's not for food," Buffy turned and gave him a warning look. Spike just smirked but his smile soon fell as he went dizzy again. He leaned against the wall until his vision cleared and strode to catch up to Buffy.  
  
  
The bronze seemed as busy as it usually was. As soon as they walked in Spike turned right around. Buffy grabbed his duster and pulled him back. There arguing in the corner were Xander and Anya. Xander saw Buffy and called her over a pleading look in his eyes. Buffy sighed and began too walk over but was stopped. She turned to see Spike grabbing hold of her arm a warning in his eyes. She sighed heavily, "Fine," she answered belligerently. "I won't tell him anything, happy?"   
Spike studied her for a moment and then let go. "Okay but I'm bloody well keeping you to that." He stalked off towards the bar. Buffy walked towards the table. "Hey guys," she said. "Willow said you two had gone home."  
"We did," replied Xander. "But when we got there Anya decided she wanted to come here."  
"Yeah, after we had s…"  
"So Buffy," Xander interrupted Anya shooting her an annoyed glance. "Who was that you walked in with?" He asked desperate to change the subject.  
"Oh that? That was…" Buffy began but was interrupted by a crash and a scream. She turned to the bar and saw a crowd of people around something. She walked through the crowd and saw Spike sprawled on the floor unconscious. His basket of Buffalo wings scattered across the floor.  
  
  
Oh no what's going on now. Wello the next chap should be up soon hopefuly. Anyway please review I really appreciate it. Thanx!  



	4. Peaches

He opened his eyes slowly and closed them again He groaned as he put his hand to his head as it throbbed painfully. "Ah, Spike you're up," A crisp British voice said."   
Spike opened his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What the hell just happened?" Spike asked groggily.   
"Well we think one of the side effects of the spell. Suffice it to say that you're situation may be more urgent than we had previously believed." Replied the watcher.   
"Whaddya mean more urgent?" Spike asked angrily.   
"Well," Giles replied annoyed at the blond vampire. "I believe your fainting bouts are a result of your body changing into that of a woman. It's trying to catch up. Basically it won't wear out in 24 hours in fact my research whilst you were unconscious shows that it will become permanent if it is not reversed before then."   
Spike stared at him and looked like he was about to keel over. "I can't stay like this." he whispered hoarsely. "Rupert, you have to do something!"   
"It means we have to contact Angel," he warned him.   
Spike closed his eyes but they flew open again as a new voice perked up.   
"You don't have to tell him it's for Spike just say that you need it for a spell and someone can send it." Anya replied looking pleased with herself. It was then Spike realised that they were there. Xander sitting there with a knowing grin on his face. That was it now that he knew he'd never hear the end of it.   
"I suppose it could work," Giles walked over to the phone and dialled the new number.   
"What the hell do you want?" Spike asked angrily frustrated by Xander's incessant grinning.   
"Oh this is too easy," Xander replied laughing at Spike's growing temper. "Spike's a woman and an ugly one at that!"   
Spike rose out of his seat fists clenched. "That's not what you thought at the Bronze" Anya replied.   
"What?" Xander looked suddenly worried   
"When you saw him with Buffy. You were looking at him all over." Giles sighed and turned back to his conversation as Spike looked at the now deeply embarrassed Xander with a sadistic smirk on his face.   
"So?" he whispered hoarsely. Trying to salvage some of his dignity. "It doesn't mean I liked him."   
"You were blushing and your eyes were glazed, definite sign and I should know I've seen it for thousands of years." She added triumphantly.   
"Always knew you were a poof," Spike replied now laughing.   
Xander spluttered, "I didn't know that he… she… he was she who she was."   
"That's not the point you said Spike was ugly when he wasn't,"   
"Anya you're meant to be on my side."   
"But I'm only saying what happened," she said carrying on regardless.   
"Yes but remember how we say some things and not others."   
"But that's too hard," she replied looking at him annoyed.   
"Anya."   
She sighed "Okay then." She turned to Spike and recited, "I am sorry for telling you that Xander liked you when you were a woman." She looked at Xander pleased but was dismayed when she saw he was mumbling and hiding his face in his hands. "See I knew you didn't like me anymore." She replied hurt.   
"Anya," Xander pleaded "I do."   
"So why were you looking at me, mate." Spike was enjoying every moment Xander's despair.   
He shot Spike a dirty look and carried on with Anya as the meaning of what Spike had said sunk in "No, I mean, Anya come on…please."   
Spike had almost forgotten what Giles was doing until a cough from the watcher silenced the arguing couple. "Wesley and a fellow named Gunn are bringing the amulet; all they are aware of is that it's for a spell."   
"Who?" asked Spike and Anya simultaneously.   
"Wesley is an ex-watcher. He was Faith and Buffy's watcher for a time. Gunn I have never met."   
"Faith," Spike mused.   
"Yeah she took over Buffy's body and had sex with Riley."   
"Anya," Xander hissed.   
"I'm still not talking to you." she replied huffily.   
"Oh yeah," Spike replied remembering his encounter in the Bronze.   
"It'll take about two hours for them to get over here." Giles added.   
Spike smiled at least there was a chance this might not get back to Angel. The whelp was too embarrassed to say anything. Rupert wasn't the gossipy type. Red well it was her fault so she was probably feeling too bloody guilty and so she should and her girlfriend hasn't ever even met Peaches. Dawn didn't know and she liked him more than his sire anyway, even if she did find out. Then there was Buffy and you could cut the tension between them two with a sodding knife. So no bleeding small talk there. All that left was the ex-demon well she was too busy with the whelp to say anything but it should be good to watch her just in case. These two he'd never met so they couldn't recognise him. He was bit worried about this ex-watcher though. He leaned back and closed his eyes succumbing to sleep. This changing was taking a lot out of him.   
  
  
He opened his eyes again groggily to the sound of a car pulling up outside the apartment. "They're here," Giles crisp accent echoed around the room.   
Spike looked up to see he was the only one there. "Where'd they all go to?" he asked getting some semblance of his more awake self.   
"They have all left to the magic shop to prepare for the spell but its going to take a while yet. In the meantime you are going to have to be on your best behaviour if you don't want word of this getting back to Angel." Giles warned him.   
"That a threat, Ripper?" spike asked.   
Giles looked at him and matched Spikes smirk with his own before turning to open the door to the two travellers.   
"Hello Wesley," Giles told a younger taller man in glasses.   
"Good to see you again, Rupert. May I introduce Gunn," Wesley replied indicated a young black man standing beside him probably no more than nineteen or twenty. "Gunn this is Rupert Giles," They shook hands and Giles showed them into the apartment. Spike stood up and gestured to Giles to ask about the amulet.   
Giles was put off for a minute by how much Wesley seemed to have grown up. He seemed older and more experienced than when they had last met He had lost the innocence he had when he first came to Sunnydale. Wesley walked in and then saw Spike and looked pointedly at Giles.   
"Oh replied Giles gathering what Wesley was getting at. "This is my niece Sarah, Sarah this is Wesley and Gunn." Gunn nodded as Wesley held out his hand, "Wesley Wyndham Pryce." Spike took it, so this is the watcher, what do they all come out of the same bloody mould. He thought as he shook his hand. Well I might as well keep him off the trail then. "Sarah Giles." Spike replied in a clipped British accent. Giles's mouth almost fell to the floor before he collected himself after a glare from Spike. "Do you have the amulet?" Spike prompted. He wanted this over with as soon as possible as he had found that he had slipped back into his old accent surprisingly easily.   
Wesley smiled briefly, "yes here it is," he replied pulling a small package out of his suit pocket. "Where is the ceremony going to take place?" he asked.   
"At the magic shop, but we can understand if you are too busy and are unable to accompany it, we can have it sent to you. The elder watcher replied.   
"Oh you don't need to worry about us," the younger replied "it's not everyday this amulet is used. I have to admit it has peaked my interest."   
"Very well," conceded Giles suppressing a smile, as he ignored the look given to him by the annoyed vampire.  
  
  
Inside the training room a table had been placed in the centre of the room, candles arranged in a star shaped pattern on the floor bathing the room in an ethereal light. The two wiccans drew a circle with a purple compound whilst the rest of the Scooby gang stood aimlessly on the side not wanting to go onto the shop floor. Spike and Giles walked in, the watcher handing Willow the amulet.  
"So how long do I have to stay like this?" Spike demanded.  
"Well we just have to go through a preliminary spell first before the main reversal spell, but we need everyone out of here so we can do it."  
"But that means…" started Xander.  
"There is no way in hell that I'm going back out there that bloody poof of a watcher's been staring at me ever since he came here."  
"I'm sure he's not," replied Giles suppressing a sadistic smile.  
"I know when someone's staring at me." Spike replied indignantly. "Come on pet," he pleaded with Willow.  
"It's either that or stay as you are," Willow replied as Tara sent him an apologetic smile.  
"Fine," Spike huffed as he began to walk towards the backdoor leading to the alley.  
"Spike, you're not allowed to walk through here or the circle will be affected, no one can until the first spell is finished." Willow warned.  
"Bloody hell," finished Spike before turning and stalked into the shop.   
Xander laughed until he saw Willow's face. "What us as well?" he asked worried. Willow nodded firmly as the others shuffled reluctantly into the shop.   
"Willow that was evil," Tara said smiling.  
"mmhmm I'm a regular bad girl now," she replied laughing.  
  
The door went flying open and Spike stalked in, his duster flying. He jumped onto the counter kicking it hard with the back of his heels. The door opened again as the others entered. "Buffy, Xander" he said acknowledging them.  
"Wesley," Buffy replied curtly as Xander nodded.  
"May I introduce Gunn," he replied motioning to him.  
"I'm Anya," Anya replied. "I'm Xander's girl," she grinned.  
He smiled sheepishly as his girlfriend linked her arm through his. The inhabitants sat down as a heavy silence suffocated the room.  
"Go on then English," Gunn whispered. "Ask her," he prompted. Wesley looked at the young black man and then put a determined look on his face. "Very well he replied and walked towards the counter shooting a nervous glance back at the table. "Hello,"   
Spike looked up from the floor bored, and looked back down again. "So how are you enjoying your stay in America?" he asked nervously. Spike looked at Wesley again and was suddenly reminded of William.  
"Yeah, fine," the vampire muttered distractedly. The glasses, the suit, the nervous disposition. All he had to do was put him back a century.  
Wesley began to fluster under Spike's scrutinising gaze, but pressed on. "I guess there must be someone or something you miss back home?" hoping the former would turn out to be false.  
"Football," the blond replied curtly.  
"Oh," Wesley answered a little surprised, "I'm a gunners fan myself. Which team do you…"  
Man United," Spike finished glaring at Giles who was deriving too much fun out of this for the vampire's liking.   
The watcher walked towards them, "Wesley can I have a word?"  
"Of course." The younger man replied as Giles pulled him over to a corner.  
"Sarah may not be the type of girl you want to ask out."  
"I can understand you wanting to protect her; you are her uncle after all. But I do believe she is old enough to make her own decisions." Wesley finished finally before turning on his heel and walking back towards the counter again resolve fixed firmly on his face.  
"Prat," Giles muttered under his breath.  
Spike watched him as he came back. No, William would've never been able to talk to a person like that. Wesley appeared in front of him, "Sarah," he began as Spike closed his eyes. Three times! This is the third bloody time in one night! What the hell did I do to deserve this, he moaned to himself. Wesley carried on, "It would be an honour if you would allow me to take you to dinner whilst we're in Sunnydale." Xander spluttered, laughing out loud.  
"Right that's it, Harris!" Spike yelled jumping off of the counter and striding towards him. Buffy stepped in between them shaking with laughter.  
"What you gonna do, set you're boyfriend on me?" Xander quipped which set Buffy off. She shook violently their laughter filling the room. Whilst Spike scowled, Wesley looked slightly hurt and annoyed and Anya and Gunn looked on a little lost. The training room door opened as Willow popped her head around, "We're ready," she announced.  
"This'd better work Red," he warned as he walked past her and lay himself on the table. The others shuffled in with grins on the remaining Scooby's faces. "Come on then haven't got all sodding day," He piped up. Willow sighed and with a nod to Tara they began the spell. The amulet rose above Spike hovering over him. As the chanting continued the room got darker; all the light seemed to be absorbed into the bleached vampire. The chanting continued as the light surrounding him grew brighter. Spike's legs began to shorten and grow more muscular as his torso lengthened. His hair shrank back and his face grew more angular. After a minute the light dimmed allowing the room to return to normal. He sat up catching the amulet as it fell, looking down hesitant he sighed in relief as he realised he was back to normal. Wesley stood there open mouthed as Spike stood up and tossed him the amulet, "thanks for the offer mate, but you ain't my type." He added grinning at the disbelief in the taller man's face.  
"Wha…" Wesley asked dumbfounded as he looked to Giles.   
"Wesley, meet Spike also known as William the bloody, childe of the scourge of Europe, who I believe you know." He introduced him starting to feel sorry for the ex watcher but enjoying it nonetheless.   
"Oh that reminds me, when you get back to see him tell peaches I said hi," the vampire put in enjoying the confusion on their faces.  
"Man, I've seen some freaky things, but this…" he shook his head. "Come on English, let's go." He finished dragging Wesley who was staring at the amulet as he followed Gunn out.  
  
  
The doors to the Hyperion hotel slammed as Wesley stormed in followed by a smiling Gunn. Angel and Cordelia stood in the lobby as the ex_watcher flew past them.  
"What's up with him," Cordelia asked. Gunn opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a glare from Wesley. "Nothing," he conceded. As Wesley walked into his office and locked the door, then something occurred to Gunn, "Is your nickname really peaches?" he asked amusement on his face.  
Angel looked at him confused for a second and then growled "Spike,".  
  
  
The End. ;)  
  
Woo hoo My first ever fanfic is finished. So what did ya all think? THanks for putting up with my poor timing. Ahh well damage's done but I really would love to know waht you thought and thanks to everone who have already reviewed now I have to get to the rest of my stories;) 


End file.
